Rainbow Cake
by hermionesmydawg
Summary: Deeks is full of surprises when he throws a party for Kensi's 35th birthday.


This is my response to the densiprompt: Rainbow Cake.

I don't own any of the characters or locations mentioned in this story. I just borrow them and play with them.

* * *

_**7.27.2018**_

"Really? This place?"

Deeks smiles as he opens the car door for Kensi. "What's wrong with this place? It's nice."

Narrowing her eyes suspiciously, Kensi steps out of his SUV. "It's my birthday, Deeks. I don't think you're going to have to recreate the past in order to get laid."

"Good to know," Deeks says, placing a hand on the small of her back. He holds the door open for his girlfriend as they enter Nuevo. "Does this mean we can skip the Mexican donuts for dessert?" Kensi glares at him. "Right, how could I forget? Dessert is the most important course of the meal."

Deeks fidgets with his sport coat as they wait for the hostess to come back to her station. He takes a second to ogle at Kensi. Dressed in a sweetheart navy blue sheath dress that reaches just below her knees and nude pumps, with her hair down and just slightly wavy, he knows he's the envy of every man in the restaurant. "Have I told you just how beautiful you look tonight?"

"Not in the last 30 minutes," Kensi teases. "Looking pretty good for 35, huh?"

"Looking _damn_ good for any age," Deeks replies with a low whistle. She lovingly punches his arm as the hostess arrives at her desk, giving them a strange look. He gives the hostess an apologetic look. "It's okay, she does that. Apparently it's how she shows affection. You get used to it. Um, we have a reservation…under the last name Deeks?"

The hostess smiles and motions for them to follow her to the back of the restaurant. "Right this way."

Deeks laces his fingers between Kensi's as they follow the hostess. He can tell that she wants to say something, but she's keeping quiet. "What's wrong Kens?"

Kensi shrugs. "It looks like we're going to a room in the back. Just seems odd. We don't need a private room unless…" She's interrupted by confetti hitting her face forcefully.

"_SURPRISE!"_

* * *

_**4.25.2016**_

Kensi and Deeks were walking into the Mission together on a Monday morning when they heard Sam bitching to Callen, per their usual morning ritual. The couple shared a look and rolled their eyes at each other, preparing themselves for whatever drama the Hanna household had experienced over the weekend.

"Black! She painted her room black! Do you know how hard that's going to be to paint over?" Sam groaned.

"Use wallpaper," Callen suggested.

"No way man, wallpaper is so twenty years ago," Deeks interjected, pulling his bag off. "What's so bad about black walls?"

Sam shook his head. "It's not just the walls. It's everything. Apparently it's her new favorite color, for this week anyway. Teenagers."

"Black's not actually a color," Kensi joined in. "It's the absence of all color."

"I thought black was all colors put together?" Callen asked.

"Depends on who you talk to," Deeks said. "So what's your favorite color Sam? Brown?"

Sam pursed his lips. "I like brown."

"Yeah I noticed. Our UPS guy actually sent me a text, he wants ALL of his shirts back. Callen?"

"Blue, definitely blue. It brings out my eyes," Callen answered, pointing to his blue shirt.

Deeks raised his eyebrows. "I'm not even going to go there with you. Blue is my favorite color, too. The ocean is blue."

Kensi curled one corner of her mouth up. "The ocean isn't blue. The water just reflects the color of the sky."

"WOW," Deeks said. He winked at her. "Okay, Wikipedia, what's your favorite color this week, then?"

"Rainbow," Kensi replied as she organized some papers on her desk.

The three men shared a confused look before turning to look at her, dumbfounded. "That's not a color," Sam said.

"Yeah, that's like saying my drink tastes like purple," Callen added.

Kensi shrugged. "I like all colors. I can't choose, so it's just…rainbow."

Deeks walked over to her desk and gave her a kiss on the top of her head. "It's okay, I can deal with rainbow being your favorite color. It's different."

"Thank you," she said pointedly, glaring at Sam and Callen.

"I just want you to be prepared though, cause I'm going to be calling you Skittles for a while."

Callen and Sam groaned. Kensi looked at him, perplexed.

"Get it? Cause I want to t…"

Eric interrupted the conversation with a referee whistle. "Got a case."

Deeks grinned cheekily and Sam rolled his eyes. "Saved by the whistle again."

* * *

_**7.27.2018**_

Kensi blinks, trying to get a piece of confetti off of her eyelashes. The private room is full of all her co-workers, even the support staff. Her mother is standing next to Sam and Michelle with a huge grin on her face. Nell and Eric are wearing over-the-top party hats and Nell has an air gun that Kensi assumes was filled with confetti. Callen is off to the side of the room with Hetty and Granger, smirking at the shocked look on her face.

"Deeks? You did all this?"

Deeks kisses her softly. "Happy Birthday."

She chuckles and points to the multi-colored decorations strewn across the room. "Rainbow?"

He shrugs. "I couldn't pick a color."

Kensi kisses him on the cheek and squeezes his arm before circulating around the room to thank everybody for coming. She quickly finds the food table and stops for a minute to load up a plate before continuing to make her rounds. Deeks nibbles at some of the appetizers and grabs a beer, keeping away from most of the commotion.

"I think you really surprised her," Nell says, sneaking up beside him.

Deeks smiles. "Yeah. She looks really happy, doesn't she?"

"She _is_ happy Deeks." Nell wraps an arm around his waist and tugs him into a side-hug. "You ready?"

He rolls his neck and cracks his knuckles. "Let's do this. You cut the cake, I tame the crowd?"

Nell grins mischievously. "Done."

Clearing his throat, Deeks moves to the center of the room. "Hey, hi everybody! Hi. I just wanted to thank all of you for coming and celebrating this special day with Kensi." He points to Kensi and smiles, and she points back at him. "We also have birthday cake and ice cream for everybody. But uh, Kensi gets the first piece. And I'd like to make a toast."

* * *

_**7.26.2018**_

Nell opened the door of her apartment to find her former temporary partner standing with his arms full of baking supplies. She raised an eyebrow and ushered him into her apartment. "Um, I _do_ have a kitchen you know."

"Yeah, yeah, I know, but I just wanted to make sure we had everything," Deeks replied as he walked into the kitchen of her small apartment. "Is this going to work?"

"Trust me Deeks. I can bake a mean cake."

"But what about all the food coloring and layers and stuff?"

She rolled her eyes at him. "These things were all the rage like, 5 years ago. I made 9 of them in one year. We got this."

"But what about the party? What if she figures it out, or I blab and say something…"

Nell grabbed both of his arms and shook him lightly. "Get it together man. You're just nervous. Everything's going to be fine."

Exhaling, Deeks relaxed some. "Yeah, you're right. I just needed to get that out of my system."

"Good," she responded, organizing their baking supplies. "How exactly did you sneak away from Kensi tonight, anyway?"

"Granger called, said he needed me for something. I assured her it did not involve any attractive women this time." Deeks grimaced. "Um, no offense."

"None taken. You couldn't handle this much awesome in such a tiny package anyway."

"You just said tiny package."

"Deeks, that joke quit being cute when rainbow cakes went out of style." Nell surveyed her kitchen setup. Pleased, she started pulling the cold ingredients out of the refrigerator. "I know we don't need it until after the cake is baked, but we're kinda missing an important ingredient here."

He smiled and reached into his pocket, pulling out a small blue box. "Can't forget the most important ingredient now, can we?"

* * *

_**7.27.2018**_

Nell winks at Deeks and walks over to Kensi, handing her a piece of cake. Deeks waves to her, encouraging her to come to the middle of the room with him. "Don't worry, you can eat your cake while I talk." The room laughs.

"I wasn't going to ask permission anyway," Kensi says with a smile as she takes a bite from the bottom layer of cake.

Deeks places his hands in his pockets and rocks back on his heels. "So, Kens, tonight is all about you. But I wanted to share some of the beautiful things that I love about you with all of our friends tonight. For example, the fact that she still refuses to admit that she had a crush on me when we first met, even though she said she thought about shooting me."

"She was smitten!" Callen calls out from the corner.

"Whatever," Kensi grumbles, taking another bite of cake.

"She's the best shot I've ever seen in my life, too. Total badass superwoman. She can beat me at anything, well there's one exception to that, but we won't get into that right now. Even though it was rocky in the beginning, our partnership turned into the best thing in my life. It saved my life. And we have grown so much together, as partners and more, in the last eight years."

He turns to face her. "You are unbelievably amazing. You insist on having donuts for breakfast everyday, and you drink more than your half of the coffee in the morning. You hog the covers and snore and it's adorable. You're a great doggy mom to our babies. You were there for me when I needed you, and I hope I was there enough for you when you needed me too. Every day that I had to spend without you was the worst day of my life."

Kensi smiles at him, eyes glistening, but doesn't interrupt. "I love everything about you. Even the weird little things. Like how you eat your cake from the bottom up because you like the top layer with all the extra frosting the best and want to save it for last. And how it takes you approximately 53 seconds to eat the bottom layers of the cake before you get to the top."

Her smile faltering, Kensi realized that he was right. She attempts to cut away a piece of the top layer but her fork met some sort of resistance; a ring. She gives him a puzzled look, and he tilts his head slightly. "I don't ever want to have a worst day of my life again."

Picking away the cake from the ring, Kensi's eyes grow wide in disbelief. "It hasn't even been ten years," she whispered, chuckling to keep from crying.

"Are you really going to make me do it?" Deeks asks, grinning. Kensi nods emphatically, and Deeks drops to one knee. "I know people say this shouldn't be done in front of a crowd of people, but everybody here is family to us. Kens, I can't think of any more words right now to tell you how much I love you, but I want to show you how much every day for the rest of my life. Will you marry me?"

The room was silent. Kensi grins widely. "Yes, you idiot." She pounces on him, kissing him and knocking both of them to the floor. "I really want to see this ring, but its got cake all over it," she said as she showered him with kisses.

Deeks laughs. "Go ahead and clean it off, nobody is gonna judge you." Kensi put the ring in her mouth, sucking all the cake and frosting off of it while Deeks laughs hysterically on the floor. She pulls it out of her mouth and admires it. "It's really beautiful, Deeks." He nods as if to say 'of course.' She slips the ring on her finger and admires it. "The cake is pretty good, too."


End file.
